My little Dashie la secuela
by F3n1x
Summary: Después de haber sido tocado por la gran historia My Little Dashie escrita por ROBCakeran53, quise darle a la historia un final, algo que le daría un cierre a todo. Rainbow Dash finalmente a vuelto a la tierra de Equestria, pero las cosas no fueron tan bien como las ponis esperaban. Mientras, el padre está teniendo un enfrentamiento temerario con situaciones mágicas y de otro mundo
1. Chapter 1

Primero que todo quiero decir que este no es mi fanfiction, pertenece a ty500600, yo solo traduje esta historia sin no antes preguntarle, ya que había gente que la quería, este fanfiction es un secuela del original My Little Dashie de ROBCakeran53, sin nada más que decir comienza la historia.

* * *

Mientras estaba sentado en mi silla, no puedo dejar de voltear a ver el lugar donde mi Dashie estaba recostada solo unos minutos atrás. Donde estaba recostada antes de que Celestia y las otras ponis me la arrebataran y la llevaran lejos de mi -casi dí un gran suspiro- No, donde ella estaba recostada antes de que sus amigas vinieran para llevársela a su hogar. Siento culpa por ser tan egoísta. Este momento siempre llega a la vida de los padres. Ja, solo escúchenme, sueno como alguien que a criado a un niño. Bueno, ¿No es eso lo que soy? Genial, primero fui egoísta, ahora estoy siendo extra critico conmigo. Claro eso fue lo que hice. Dashie no era diferente que algún otro humano. Ella hablaba, escribía, jugaba, ella amaba... -me estremecí al pensar eso- Pude sentir las lagrimas brotar nuevamente, cayendo lentamente por mi cara. Ella era mi hija. No importa como se veía, yo la crié para que fuese la mejor persona que pudiese ser, no importa donde viva, debería estar orgulloso de eso.

Miro por la ventana, confortandome con ese orgullo. La ventana esta rota, y escucho los aleteos de los pájaros. "Heh" -Pensé- "Que mal que Fluttershy no esta aquí, podría disfrutar conocer estas nuevas aves, este nuevo mundo con nuevas criaturas". Oh espera, olvídalo, los animales aquí no tienen diferencias con los que hay en su mundo... en el mundo de Dashie. Se empezaron a formar nubes sobre mi cabeza, lluvia, supuse. Me paré para cerrar la ventana, pero en cuanto me levanto, una hoja pasa volando a través de la ventana. La sigo con mis ojos, bailando y ondeando en medio de la sala de estar(living room), cayendo sobre la alfombra donde las ponis estaban sentadas no hace mucho. Cerré la ventana y me dirijo frente a la habitación.

Otro de mis libros de fotos, ahí no dejaron ninguna memoria de Dashie. Me hundo de nuevo en mi depresión. Todos los pensamientos y emociones que no sean tristeza escapan de mi cuerpo. Solo me quedo allí, colapsando, recordando todo lo que podía sobre mi pequeña hija. Su primer baño, sus primeras palabras, su primer vuelo. Su cutie mark y las ventanas rotas que dejó al conseguirla. Al pensar eso sonreí un poco, pero se borró rapidamente de mi cara. Nose que tanto tiempo estuvo ahí, solo recuerdos.

Cuando pasé por todo eso, estaba sentado en el reclinable de Dashie y el ruido del agua golpeando mi ventana ayudó a incentivarme. Me vuelvo a parar y me acerco a la ventana y me apoyo en la parte inferior del marco de esta, mirando por encima de nuestro jardín... mi jardín, supongo. La gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por la ventana haciéndome sentir incluso aun más triste y melancólico. No, no melancólico, estaba enojado, tanto que pude gritar, y lo hice. Grito a todo lo que dan mis pulmones por tanto tiempo como pude. Se sintió como solo segundos de un grito, pero fue casi todo un minuto. El grito es finalmente amortiguado por un bostezo. El bostezo solo provoco mas enojo, "¡¿Como puedo estar cansado en un momento como este?!" -Pensé- Pienso en el episodio de My Little Pony donde Fluttershy se convierte en modelo, y como ella golpea su florero(muy despacio). Miro alrededor buscando el florero más cercano, encontré uno. El estruendo de romper el florero reduce mi ira un poco. Suspiro en desesperación, y golpeo mi cabeza contra la ventana. Me dije a mi mismo que no debería estar enojado. Me dije a mi mismo que debería estar feliz por ella. Después de todo, todos los padres deben decir a adiós a sus hijos.

Vuelvo dentro de la oscura y vacía casa, comienzo a caminar. Una cosa que no había hecho desde el día que encontré a Dashie fuera del lugar donde verdaderamente viene. Camine por toda la casa, subo las escaleras, dentro de nuestra habitación. Viendo la oficina se me hizo un agujero en el corazón, y tuve que cerrar la puerta para no llorar denuevo. Saque la llave y aseguré la puerta. No quería volver ahí nunca más, y por eso nadie más debería. Ja, eso requeriría que hubiera alguien más aparte de mi... Procedí a mi habitación, cayendo sobre mi cama. Me siento vacío, y solo quería llorar hasta quedarme dormido. Muchas Preguntas sin respuesta. Me recordará? Se habrá quedado con sus cosas? Estoy seguro que eran más pero estoy muy cansado para recordar. Me deje caer dormido.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su historia, espero no haberme equivocado en nada, seguiré subiendo los siguientes capítulos en cuento los tenga traducidos y los haya revisado cuidadosamente. Cualquier cosa un PM es muy fácil de mandar xD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí va otro capítulo ya traducido espero que lo disfruten.  
Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction. 

* * *

"Déjenla en su cama", -susurro la Princesa Celestia a Fluttershy-. Las dos estaban en el castillo de nubes de Rainbow Dash, gentílmente la dejaron descansar en su cama. Era de noche, y pronto sería la hora de que Celestia levante el sol denuevo. Afuera del castillo de Rainbow flotaba un globo rosa donde estaban las otras cuatro ponis, mirando a su amiga que finalmente estaba de vuelta en su hogar. Twilight dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

"De verdad pensé que ese hombre que cuido a Rainbow iba a poner mucha más pelea, especialmente después de que oímos acerca de lo mucho que le importaba ella" -Susurro Twilight-. Se dio vuelta y miró a sus tres amigas que estaban en el globo. Ellas estaban claramente agotadas y querían descansar.

"El solo quería lo que fuese mejor para su pequeña...uh...Dashie", -Murmuró Applejack-.

"Oh... ese pobre hombre, ¿Fue realmente esto lo correcto de parte nuestra? Digo, si, ella es nuestra amiga también, pero ese hombre estaba solo en su mundo sin Dashie. Aquí nos tenemos a nosotras, cinco de nosotras! Ellos solo se tenían ellos dos" -Dijo Pinkie Pie haciendo un mueca-.

"Pero claro que esto es lo mejor, querida -intervino Rarity- Rainbow Dash no estaba destinada para ese mundo, estaba destinada para el nuestro" -rectificó Rarity, siempre tan rápida para defender cualquier mala idea acerca de perder a su amiga-.

"Ok chicas, Rainbow esta durmiendo, ella debería estar bien para mañana. Regresare para volver a revisarla más tarde" -Suspiro la Princesa-. "Fluttershy ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí esta noche para asegurarte de que nada malo pase?" -preguntó cortésmente-.

"Oh, uh... seguro, me encantaría pasar la noche con Rainbow". -dijo Fluttershy ruborizada con su siempre tan silenciosa voz-.

"Twilight, odiaría molestarte más, pero tengo una tarea para tí. Me gustaría que investigaras este fenómeno y me digas lo que descubras. Esto nunca había pasado antes y quiero saber todo acerca de ello" -la Princesa miraba a su pupila-.

"Lo haré Princesa, puedes contar conmigo", -dijo muy confiada Twilight-

* * *

"Oh mi cabeza..." -se quejó una disgustada Rainbow Dash-. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, levantó su casco hasta su palpitante frente. Investigando alrededor de ella, buscaba su velador. Se topó con un vaso de agua que ella rápidamente se bebió. Ni siquiera le importaba abrir sus ojos debido a la luz del sol, se acurruca más en la sábana que tenía, y se echa para atras para descansar un poco más. Fluttershy volaba hacia la entrada de la habitación de Rainbow, consideraba despertar a su amiga pegaso, pero lo pensó mejor y la dejo descansar un poco más.

"Le haré algo de desayuno que le agradará ¿lo hará sierto?" -Fluttershy se preguntaba a si misma- "Creo que lo hará" -ella sonríe y se dirige a hacerlo-. Cerca de media hora después, Rainbow Dash despertó nuevamente, por el olor a algo cocinándose. Al principio olía increíble, hasta que abrió sus ojos. Esta no era su habitación ¿Donde estaban sus posters? ¿Donde estaba su cómodo colchón? Empezó a respirar muy agitádamente. ¿Donde está? Trató de calmarse, y funcionó porque creyó haber oído a papá venir a verla, hasta que una figura voladora apareció en la entrada de la habitación.

"Buenos días Rainbow Dash, ¿Como te has..." -Fluttershy fue interrumpida rápidamente-. Rainbow Dash empezó a gritar a todo lo que daban sus pulmones "Papaaaá". "Oh, no, porfavor Rainbow, estás en casa ahora, ¿Que está sucediendo? ¿No me reconoces?" -en ese momento Fluttershy había dejado caer el platillo con el desayudo, y se fue a una esquina de la habitación, tratando de alejarse de Rainbow Dash.

Dash ahora estaba volando alrededor de la habitación tan rápido como su alas podían, trató de volar a través de la pared de nubes que la encerraban, pero para su sorpresa estas nubes eran sólidas. Vió una ventana y no perdió la oportunidad. Voló fuera de ahí, hacia el cielo, muy lejos de ese espantoso lugar. Rainbow giró la cabeza para mirar a una gran pony a la que llamaban Celestia, quien la miraba a la cara.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash, estaba a punto de venir a verte, que bueno verte despierta" -dijo Celestia con un tono de realeza-. El pánico en la mirada de Rainbow Dash la preocupaba. "¿Estas bien?".

Rainbow solo se quedó allí flotando por un momento con la boca abierta. Salió una voz quebrada de su boca, "¡Pero tu solo eras un sueño! Tuve un sueño donde un montón de ponis de My Little Pony vinieron a la casa de mi papá y mía, ¡y tu estabas ahí!, ¡Entonces era la amarilla la que me tenía atrapada en esa fortaleza de nubes!" -exclamó Dash apuntando atrás de ella señalando el castillo de nubes-.

Celestia la miró impactada, "¿Aun lo recuerdas a él? Se supone que el hechizo de memoria que hizo Twilight estaba hecho para que sobrescribir todos los recuerdos que tomaste en ese lugar. Esto es muy preocupante. Entonces, ¿No reconoces ese castillo en el cielo?" -Celestia apunto hacia el castillo de nubes-.

Dash agitó su cabeza, todavía seguía consternada. "¿Donde está mi papá? ¡Pensé que era un sueño! ¡Donde está él! ¡Se suponía que iríamos al show aéreo de los Blue Angels! ¡Siempre eh querido verlos! ¡¿Donde está él?! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ MI PAPÁ!?" -Rainbow estaba al borde de las lágrimas-.

"Oh querida, Rainbow Dash ven conmigo, iremos a ver a Twilight", -dijo la Princesa con voz severa-. "Espero que haya encontrado algo útil". -Celestia pensó que se resistiría al principio, pero algo acerca de su presencia hizo que la pegaso volara a su lado-.

* * *

**Otro capitulo más, creo que iré subiendo uno diario por las tardes, porque ando de horarios de clases en la mañana.**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que ya empezó a dejar review desde el primer capítulo :)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Cualquier problema con la traducción, o que haya una mala redacción, solo me dicen, que a veces se me pasan algunas cosas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok este capítulo va a ser una prueba de nueva escritura, ya que un amigo me dijo que escribía todo muy junto, pero yo lo hago así(y de hecho lo ordeno un poco), porque el original es así también. Veré si puedo hacerle unos pequeños arreglos para que sea mas fácil o menos tedioso de leer.  
Bueno espero que lo disfruten.  
Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

"Oh cielos, oh cielos" -Decía Twilight presa del pánico-.

Había estado despierta toda la noche tratando de encontrar una explicación para la Princesa acerca de lo que pasó.

Pinkie Pie optó por quedarse a lo que encontró a lo mucho fué teletransportación de un lado de el planeta al otro, nada acerca de cruces entre planetas o cosas toda la historia de los ponis, no había nada que tuviera relación con cruce de mundos. La única cosa remotamente encontrada acerca de cruces de mundos era algo acerca cambiar el tiempo, y convergencia del tiempo, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba en ese momento. Estaba estudiando un glosario de un libro cuando tocaron la puerta.

"¿Pinkie podrías atender eso?" -Preguntó Twilight moviendose nerviosamente-.

Pinkie asintió con su cabeza ferozmente, y se fue dando saltitos hasta a puerta. Abrió la puerta para ver a la Princesa y Dashie.

"Dashie" -Gritó Pinkie yendo a lanzarse encima de su mejor amiga, quien fue recibida con un empujón-.

"Nose quien eres tu, asique ¡RETROCEDE!" -Gritó Dash, con lágrimas en los ojos-. El esponjoso pelo de Pinkie Pie se volvió lacio, igual que la última vez.

"¿Que pasó?, Princesa, ¿Porque Dashie no me recuerda?" -Dice Pinkie al borde de las lágrimas-.

"No lo sé Pinkie Pie, es por eso que eh venido aquí a descubrirlo, ¿podría pasar?" -Preguntó Celestia cortésmente-.

"Oh, claro, entren" -Dijo Pinkie, a la vez que volvía a su estado alegre nuevamente de la nada-.

"Twilight Sparkle, mi alumna, ¿Que has descubierto en tus estudios?, quizás tengamos un problema" -Celestia le preguntó a su estudiante-, -Twilight bajó la cabeza avergonzada-.

"No eh encontrado nada acerca de cruzamientos de mundos, la cosa más cercana que encontré es que un poni se ha teletrasportado perfectamente de un lado de el planeta al otro, pero nada más. Lo siento mucho Princesa, la decepcioné. ¿Que le pasa a Rainbow Dash?" -Preguntó con su cabeza aun agachada-.

"Dejemos la investigación para más tarde. Ahora, los recuerdos de ese hombre del otro mundo siguen en la memoria de Rainbow Dash. Parece que el hechizo de memoria usado fue poco efectivo.¿Que tienes que decir acerca de eso?" -Preguntó Celestia-.

Al escuchar eso Twilight lenvantó su cabeza muy preocupada. Ella pensó que había hecho exactamente lo mismo que había hecho durante el incidente de Discord.

"Nose que sucedió ¿Lo intento denuevo?" -Le preguntó a su mentora-, -Celestia asintió y se acerco a sostener a Rainbow Dash- "No te muevas porfavor", Twilight estaba a punto de bajar su cuerno a la cabeza de Dash nuevamente, pero esta vez Rainbow saltó hacia un lado.

"Oh, no, esta vez no, ¡La última vez que paso esto ustedes arruinaron mi vida! ¡No los dejaré hacerlo denuevo!" - Gritó una furiosa Rainbow Dash-. Ella fue retrocediendo, alejándose de la Princesa Celestia, y se fue volando a través de una ventana abierta. Rápidamente miró alrededor, buscando un lugar para esconderse, vio un bosque no muy lejos. Con los recuerdos de su papá, huyó hacia allí, esperando que el estuviera bajo uno de esos árboles como aquel día hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

"¿Por qué Rainbow no nos recuerda? ¿Y por qué sigue recordando a ese hombre?" -Dijo Pinkie dando saltitos- "Pensé que cuando tu usaste ese hechizo de memoria, remplazaría cualquier cosa que haya pasado antes" -Saltaba ella alrededor de la sala mirando hacia los libros de Twilight-.

"No lo sé, Pinkie, yo también pensé eso. Me sigo sintiendo apenada por la primera vez que lo utilicé, pero después de ver lo asustada que estaba esta vez... Solo la quería ayudar, ahora ella esta afuera en el bosque Everfree" -Twiligh dejó salir un suspiro de había estado despierta por casi 24 horas tratando de buscar que le había pasado a Rainbow cuando desapareció de su mundo, y ahora tenía que descubrir que había pasado con su hechizo de memoria.

La Princesa Celestia había vuelto a Canterlot para hablarle a sus unicornios consejeras, para ver que podía descubrir. Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban afuera en el bosque buscando a Rainbow Dash. Pinkie había optado por quedarse y ayudar a Twilight, para desaliento de Fluttershy.

"Gah, esto es inútil. Aquí no hay nada acerca de °teletrasportaciones entre mundos° o °prevención para memorias°" -Ella empezó a caminar alrededor de toda la sala, dando lastima por lo cansada que estaba, cuando Pinkie le lanzó un libro-.

"¿Que tal este? Se llama..., °Los efectos de la teletransportación en la memoria°, ¡Eso suena prometedor!" -Dijo una Pinkie Pie muy entusiasta-, -Twilight solo sacudió la cabeza de asombro-.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya sido más agradable leerlo de esta forma, quizás no fue muy grande el cambio, pero igual cosas como estas, esos pequeños detalles hacen que personas lean o no el fanfiction, independiente de si es bueno o malo. Bueno espero que no haya quedado mal xD. Sientanse libres de comentar haber que les aparece este pequeño cambio o si aun faltan cosas por mejorar.**

**Intentare siempre subir un capítulo por día, y creo que el próximo cap lo haré doble porque lo encontré muy corto así que juntare los 2 siguientes.**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que dejan reviews que es lo que me hace traducir esto aunque tenga mucho sueño después del colegio jeje**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok hoy si que estoy cansado, pero siempre hay que ponerle algo de esfuerzo a lo que uno hace ¿no?. Seguiré tratando de ordenar la forma de escritura.  
Como dije en el capítulo anterior, este capítulo abarca, valga la redundancia, dos capítulos porque los encontré muy cortos, así disfruten :)  
Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

"¡Rainbow! ¿Donde estas? ¡Somos tus amiga! ¡Estamos aquí para llevarte a casa!" -Gritó Applejack-. Ellas empezaron a buscar a Rainbow Dash cerca de una hora después de que se fuera de la biblioteca de Twilight, y la han estado buscando por un par de horas desde entonces.

"Applejack, ¿Y si realmente no nos recuerda? ¿Por qué iba a estar ella dispuesta a que nos la llevemos? Digo, enserio, uso ese cerebro tuyo" -Dijo Rarity algo molesta-, y luego...

"Lo siento Applejack, es solo que estar en este sucio y espeluznante bosque ha sido muy irritante para mí. Fluttershy ¿Ves algo?" -Le gritó Rarity a Fluttershy que estaba en el cielo, quien las seguía de muy cerca arriba de una linea de árboles, esperando ver una señal de Rainbow-.

"No, nada. De hecho, no eh visto ningún animal volador desde nos adentramos aquí, esto es realmente espeluznante. ¿Podemos volver ahora?" -Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, agitaba sus alas con rapidez, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro y tenía las orejas bajadas contra su cabeza-.

"Además se esta oscureciendo, y no es seguro estar aquí en la os...osc...oscuridad" -Dijo Fluttershy tragando saliva-.

"Tenemos que seguir buscando. Si ella realmente no tiene devuelta su memoria, entonces no tendrá idea de que hay en este bosque" -Les destacó Applejack a sus amigas-,

"Veamos, pongámonos en su posición. Ella tuvo una vida feliz con un gran hombre por 15 años, y luego 6 ponis llegaron y entraron a su casa, diciéndole que necesitaba dejarlo, y mas o menos la raptamos hasta aquí(En inglés dice "ponynap" refiriéndose a "kidnap" que significa raptar o secuestrar. Pero pierde la gracia al español :C ). Ahora no me entiendan mal, pero creo que ella estaba mejor fuera de aquí, pero ¿Es eso lo que realmente ella quiere? De todas formas, ella se despertó en la mañana para darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, sin sus viejos recuerdos, y hace lo que cualquier otra poni haría, entrar en pánico. Además no tengo ni la más mínima idea porque ella no tiene sus antiguos recuerdos, por lo que no pregunten" -Gruñó Applejack-.

"Continuando, se las arregló para escapar del extraño lugar, el castillo de nubes" -Les dijo Applejack para que recordaran que ese era un extraño lugar para Rainbow ahora-, "y correr justo en frente de uno de las poni que la secuestro(denuevo ponynapped), la más grande de todas, la Princesa Celestia. Ahora, obviamente RD no sabe quien es Celestia, pero va con ella a ver a Twilight, asumiendo que la ayudarían. Al llegar, Rainbow es, lo que probablemente pareció para ella, sorprendida por otro poni, Pinkie Pie, que sería otra de las que recuerda que la raptaron. Estoy segura que eso la inquieto un poco, luego ella oyó a Celestia decirle a Twilight que tratara de cambiar su memoria denuevo. Ahora, no me digan que eso no lo haría temblar( de hecho aquí dice shiver[temblar] in your gloshes[botas de agua], pero no le encontré sentido ni gracia al español, pero esa oración solo la utilizaron solo para denotar que era Applejack la que hablaba). Ella se asusto, y corrió al lugar más cercano a los recuerdos de su hogar, el bosque. Ella no tiene idea de lo que hay aquí afuera. Entonces Fluttershy, hasta que sea de noche, la seguiremos buscando. No me importa si ella nos recuerda o no, solo quiero verla a salvo y..." -Applejack fue interrumpida por una gran explosión-.

* * *

Han pasado varias semanas desde que mi pequeña Dashie se fue. Me había dicho a mí mismo que saldría y trataría de conoces gente nueva, ya que vivir en el pasado probablemente no fuese saludable.

Después de un pequeño cambio de rutina al debatir con mis compañeros de trabajo, comencé a caminar a casa. Alguien me ofreció llevarme, pero me negué respetuosamente, quería estar solo por un tiempo, no me sentía con ganas de invitar a alguien a pasar a mi casa. Me daría un poco de pena si me preguntara por alguna cosa de la casa que me traiga recuerdos, ya me había tomado un tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea para que me lo recuerden, no fue fácil sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Estaba caminando en el bosque cerca de donde Dashie y yo no colocamos bajo un gran árbol en una gran tormenta hace mucho tiempo, cuando el día paso de soleado a muy nublado.

Desde que los ponis habían venido y luego se fueron, se han producido extraños fenómenos meteorológicos: nubes que se mueven a velocidades y ángulos extraños; la lluvia venía y se iba casi al mismo tiempo. Los meteorólogos solo dijeron eso: extraños fenómenos.

Empecé a moverme más rápido para no quedar atrapado en la lluvia, pero no más haya que una caminata rápida, porque no tenia ningún deseo de llegar a casa rápido. Sentí las primeras gotas de la lluvia en mi cara y chaqueta(chamarra, para que no se mal entienda en algún país ¬¬), cuando un estruendoso ruido sonó sobre mi cabeza. El sonido me hizo estremecer, miré hacia arriba para ver un luminoso relámpago saltar a través de las nubes. Al principio sonó como algo que había roto la barrera del sonido, pero los truenos no suenan muy diferente supongo. Casi vuelvo a mi caminata rápida nuevamente hasta que lo vi, el árbol en que Dashie y yo nos escondimos de la lluvia, el lugar donde lloramos juntos. Pensé que podía sentarme ahí, solo para descansar un poco mis pies y salir de la lluvia. Apoyé mi cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y cerré los ojos. Escuché un crack. Inmediatamente salté de mi posición y empecé a mirar alrededor para detectar algún signo de vida, y luego a mi izquierda... vi a Dashie.

Casi saltó sobre ella para abrazarla, pero algo me ataba a la tierra. Entonces vi algo nuevo, me vi a mí mismo, sentado justo al lado mío. Intenté hablar, pero mi boca no se movía. Traté de hacer algún movimiento, pero mis manos no se movían igual que mis pies y boca. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar. Dashie parecía más joven que la ultima vez que la vi, probablemente alrededor de la misma edad cuando estábamos juntos bajo este árbol. Ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Bueno no de mi lado, sino de mi otro yo. Los vi por mucho tiempo, los dos simplemente sentados y mirando el bosque. Entonces ella le preguntó si él todavía la amaba. Vi toda esa escena pasar, exactamente como la recordaba. Quería gritar, moverme, abrazarla, abrazar a mi Dashie una vez más, pero no pude. Yo estaba llorando por dentro. Una lágrima salio de mí ojo. Los vi decir lo siento, los vi abrazarse entre ellos, llorando. Me vi abrazando a mi hija con fuerza, yo también quería abrazarla. En todo momento estuve tratando de mover mi brazo para alcanzarla, me moví con todas mi fuerzas tratando de tocar a Dashie sólo una vez más. Mi brazo se acercó muy lentamente a mi hija.

Me parecía una eternidad el tiempo que me tomó llegar a ella. Mi mano rozó su ala, lo logré. Mi corazón explotó dos veces al igual que ese antiguo meme. Pero entonces todo a mi alrededor empezó a desvanecerse, traté de aferrarme a Dashie con toda la fuerza que pude sacar en ese momento, pero no fue suficiente, la fuerza mística me tenia aferrado a la tierra denuevo. Apreté mi mano en su ala, esperando que ella se quedara conmigo, pero ella desapareció de mi vista. Y así igual lo hice yo, mi otro yo, el desapareció también. Y luego oí el mismo estruendo que escuché al principio, y desperté. Me muevo de la posición en que estaba, miré alrededor para ver donde estaba, había caído dormido bajo el árbol, estaba soñando.

"Pero, podría haber jurado que sentí la emplumada ala de Dashie" -Me dije a mí mismo-. Me levanto, y me asomo fuera del árbol y miro hacia arriba. Las nubes habían sido barridas, y en su lugar había un majestuoso arco iris. Era hermoso, y no porque me recordara a Dashie, sino porque era Dashie. Yo solo sabía que era cierto, incluso si no tenía forma de probarlo. Debo haber mirado fijamente ese arco iris por una hora.

El arco iris comenzó a desvanecerse, así que me devolví a casa. Mi corazón estaba saltando con mucha alegría. ¿Mi Dashie habrá encontrado alguna forma de volver? ¿Quizás una forma de comunicarse?. No tenía idea de como describir lo que había visto, pero era lo mejor que había sentido en semanas.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo cansado que mi brazo estaba, y también sentí que mi mano estaba agarrando algo, algo estaba apretando. Miré hacia abajo, a mi mano.

Con tanta fuerza intenté alcanzar a Dashie... En mi mano tenía una gran pluma color cian.

* * *

**Ok primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos, porque ayer no subí un capitulo como dije que lo haría, bueno es que tuve un problema, siempre llego a casa repaso lo aprendido en mi colegio, luego me recreo un poco(juegos yay xD), y tradusco el fic. Ayer llegué muy cansado a casa me tiré a la cama sólo a dormir, desperté mas o menos a las 7, prendí el notebook, abro todas las cosas xD para que luego llegue mi madre a decirme que tengo que estudiar y deje de jugar ._. , bueno yo recién había despertado y no tenía muy buen humor que digamos, entonces solo apagué el notebook, y me puse a leer. Por esta razón que en realidad es muy penosa jeje no traduje el fanfiction, así que me disculpo.**  
**Bueno como dije antes sigo tratando de crear un orden en la escritura, porque en la original es un poco desordenado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en especial este capítulo, es muy emotivo.**

**Bueno ahora solo les digo que trataré de subir los capítulos casi todos los días, por si pasa algún incidente laboral xD, de todas formas siempre trato de traducir capítulos todos los días.**

**************Le hice un pequeño cambio por una falta en la traducción al capítulo 1, pero no cambia el sentido de la historia, solo una pequeña falta.**********


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, a los que quieran saber porque me retrase lean al final que ahí daré las explicaciones necesarias.  
Aquí dejó el siguiente capítulo traducido, disfrútenlo.  
Muchas Gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

Rápido, eso es todo lo que podía pensar. Esos ponis, los conocía por lo mucho que veía el show, no eran rápidos. Tal cómo lo pensé, yo era la más rápida en este lugar, y nadie podía igualarme, entonces volé, volé tan rápido como mis alas pudieron, con esperanzas de encontrar algo en el bosque. No sé por cuanto tiempo habré volado, un par de horas probablemente, pero no tenía forma de saberlo.

Por lo que he notado, esos ponis solo tienen una torre del reloj, no tenían relojes de muñeca o teléfonos para saber la hora, solo la torre. Papá habría ayudado a estos ponis... Papá. Tuve que quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza por ahora, no había tiempo para la tristeza, solo velocidad. Tengo que llegar a un lugar donde pueda pensar y encontrar una salida a casa. No me interesa lo que esos ponis digan de donde pertenezco, no me importa en que mundo vivo mientras esté con mi papi la vida sera buena.

No estaba prestando atención a la velocidad a la que iba, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que la fricción del aire incrementa, el Sonic Rainboom... ¡Eso llamaría la atención de papá!... Si el pudiera verlo, de todas formas, me impulsé con mi alas tan rápido como podía, empujándome a través de una barrera de aire. Sentí una barrera de aire presionando mi cuerpo, pero estaba determinada a hacerlo.

Me sentí atravesando aquella barrera, un arco iris formándose alrededor de mi melena, mi cuerpo esta acelerando y sentía un zumbido en mis oídos. Envié las últimas gotas de energía que tenía a mis alas, y una explosión me empujó hacia adelante, mi cola color arcoiris atrás formó un círculo masivo y amplio del mismo color cubriendo todo el bosque. Fácilmente podía decir que era el más grande que hasta ahora he hecho, el círculo se expandió por millas, al menos es lo que vi, ya que solo miré hacia atrás por un momento. Era lo suficientemente largo para no solamente limpiar las nubes del cielo, sino que las golpeó entre ellas para formar una masiva tormenta.

Me detuve, y volé devuelta hacia la lluvia, para mi sentarme arriba de una gran tormente sonaba cómo algo que despejaría mi mente de los últimos eventos sucedidos. Floté por encima de ellas solo un momento y dejé mis alas volver a pegarse a mi cuerpo, y caí por varios metros. Mis cascos aterrizaron con un peuqeño y sordo sonido.

"Eso es extraño" -Me digo a mi misma-.

"Cuando estaba en el castillo de nubes, cuando corrí a través de las nubes, no hice ningún sonido, ahora que lo pienso la única vez que hice un sonido caminando en las nubes fue..." -Miré hacia abajo por el borde de la nube-. Abajo de mi había enorme árbol, que protegía fácilmente toda la tierra que bajo el estaba. Mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido, salto de la nube desplegando mis alas para frenar mi descenso.

Golpeé el suelo, y aterrizo en un rama que crujió bajo mis cascos, el sonido casi me hace saltar, pero algo en el se me hacía familiar y relajante. Miré alrededor buscando algo que se me hiciera familiar, no había ninguna cosa que se pareciera, solo el gran árbol. Troté un poco y me senté, dejando mis casco deslizarse lentamente hasta que quedé recostada. Estaba sola en esta selva, ninguna persona o poni estaba conmigo, sentí que iba a llorar denuevo, pero esta vez me dejé. No sé cuanto tiempo habré llorado, pero debí haber llorado hasta quedarme dormida porque tuve un sueño donde vi a mi papá denuevo.

Al principio parecía real, pero después también pude verme a mi misma ahí con él. Me vi preguntándole si aun me amaba, y el me dijo "claro que si" ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta en ese entonces? Claro que el me amaba, él me crió por 10 años antes de eso. Si alguna vez lo volviera a ver denuevo... no, cuando lo vuelva a ver denuevo, me aseguraré de pedirle disculpas por eso.

En el sueño, lo vi acariciar mi melena y abrazarme, intenté inclinarme para abrazarlo, pero no pude estar lo suficientemente cerca, hasta que sentí un dolor agudo en mi ala. Eso me despertó, salté de donde estaba recostada, mirándome a mi misma buscando algún daño visible. Aparte de una pluma perdida todo parecía estar bien. Así es como estoy ahora, no sé donde se habrá ido una de mis plumas, y actualmente estoy bajo un gran árbol escondiéndome de la lluvia. Que buena pegaso resulté ser ah?...

"Rainbow, ¿Donde estas?" -Vino una voz a través de los árboles-. Pude oír la voz de la poni naranja, ¿Cual era su nombre, Applejack? Ellas están ahí buscándome, pero yo no tengo intenciones de dejarlas que me lleven de vuelta a que me laven la memoria denuevo. Me levanto tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, troté lentamente, sabiendo que la poni voladora, Fluttershy creo, esta probablemente allí arriba buscándome. Con las esperanza de escapar bajo el amparo de la noche, salté entre unos arbustos, viendo siesque pasaban. Tratando de controlar mi respiración, me asomo de entre los arbustos y vi a la poni blanca primero, Rarity, seguida de muy cerca por Applejack. Miro hacia arriba y veo la tenue sombra de una figura voladora sobre mi.

Después de permanecer sentada durante varios minutos, pierdo vista y sonido de ellas. Poco a poco me muevo hacia atrás a través del bosque, asegurándome de no darles mi posición a la distancia. Después de varios segundos de hacer esto, sentí que mi flanco tocaba con algo blando, se sentía como un ser vivo. Sacudí la cabeza un poco y sentí la mirada fija de esa criatura, observándome. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y veo una figura encapuchada. Tenía rayas blancas y negras, era una cebra.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash, es bueno ver que no te has olvidado de mí " -Dijo Zecora-. La cebra tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, claramente estaba feliz de verme, ella estaba a punto de llevarse una gran sorpresa. Cuando no respondí, su sonrisa se vuelve un ceño de tristesa.

"¿Me recuedas, no es asi?, o soy alguien de quien te has olvidado" -Preguntó Zecora preocupada-.

"La única razón por la que sé tu nombre es porque he visto el show" -Dije cautelosamente-. El episodio del show donde vi a la cebra fue donde ella nos maldijo... digo, las maldijo.

"Y si no te importa me voy a ir ahora" - Despliego mis alas para hacer un pequeño salto, hasta que ella mordió mi cola para mantenerme en tierra.

"Espera Rainbow Dash, no te vayas, porque estas mal tengo que saber" -Zecora dice esto entre dientes-. Ella obviamente no me iba a dejar ir, entonces me dejé caer en el suelo y plegé mis alas.

"Por favor ven a mi casa, que en la oscuridad no debes vagar" -Zecora me advirtió-. Deje salir un suspiro y asentí, dejándola que me guiara. Ella tenía razón, yo no tenía idea de que cosas había aquí afuera, y una casa sería bueno después de estar atrapada en una lluvia durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno ahora viene una larga explicación, hace 2 semanas que no subo una traducción de un capítulo, bueno ahora diré el porque no subí nada.**

**Hace 2 semanas el día lunes me desperté para ir al colegio de madrugada y no me sentía muy bien, cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa me vinieron náuseas y vomité, preferí quedarme en casa un rato más y llegar a la segunda hora a clases, pero cada vez fue peor tenia vómitos cada 5 minutos dolor de estómago y me subía fiebre. Esto no solo me estaba pasando a mi, también a mi hermana pequeña le sucedía lo mismo. Nos llevaron a una clínica de emergencias, donde yo me desmaye en el trayecto, ahí me dijeron que estaba con una intoxicación por algo que comí en mal estado y por eso a mi hermana también le sucedió. Luego de que me pusieran 5 litros de suero, me dijeron que tenía que quedar hospitalizado, para ver como evolucionaba mi enfermedad y así asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, cosa que no me agrado mucho por lo cual negamos esa opción con la condición de que en casa tendría que estar en reposo por 6 días y con dieta, etc. Bueno en esos 6 días no tuve ni mi computador, ni la televisión, solo tuve mi celular a mano.**

**Cuando llega el domingo y me siento mejor, llamo a mis compañeros de clases para ver que materias o cosas importantes me había perdido en clases, a lo que ellos responden que tenía pruebas los siguientes días. Ese domingo me dedique a estudiar, porque tenía pruebas el lunes(filosofía), martes(física electivo), miércoles(química), jueves(matemáticas común), por lo que verán tuve esa semana bastante ocupada, además de tratar de conseguirme la materia de las clases que había faltado.**

**Bueno el viernes santo no tenía clases pero el lunes tenía una prueba de un libro que aun no tenía ni comprado xD. Lo compré y lo leí. Ya para el sábado, me sentía casado por toda esa semana, y el domingo me avisaron que tenía aprenderme un vocabulario para la prueba del libro que esta en castellano antiguo, que como sabrán no es muy entendible. Bueno como verán, prácticamente esas 2 semanas se consumieron en mis prioridades jeje, aunque debo admitir que si es que en algún momento tuve tiempo libre preferí gastarlo en descansar jeje.**

**Bueno gracias al que se tomo la molestia de leer mi pequeña disculpa o explicación xD.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejan sus reviews, siempre se aprecian y me motivan a seguir haciendo esto.**

**Seguiré tratando de subir las traducciones lo más rápido posible.**


	6. Chapter 6

Otro capítulo más para que disfruten.  
Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

Habrá sido un poco más de un mes y medio desde la última vez que vi a Dashie, así que debe haber sido solo un par de horas en Equestria. Estaba sentado en sala de la TV, relajándome después de un largo día de trabajo, y pensé que podía recompensarme con un pequeño descanso. Estaba yo pasando de canal en canal y encontré unas repeticiones de NASCAR, y pensé que podría intentar ver lo que Dashie vio en esto. Sabía que la velocidad estaba en su sangre, pero estaba curioso de ver que le gustaba en particular. Después de casi una hora de ver NASCAR, me mareé de ver autos correr en círculos por tanto tiempo.

Yo personalmente no lo encontré muy interesante, así que me levanté para servirme un trago. Después caminar por el oscuro pasillo un tiempo, casi tropiezo con un tablón salido del piso que enganchó mi pie, en la cocina. Recuperé mi equilibrio y volví a mi caminata en la oscuridad. Pensé que NASCAR requería un poco de alcohol para que sea disfrutable, tomo una cerveza y vuelvo a la TV.

Le di un sorbo a la cerveza. Normalmente no bebo, pero después de mirar NASCAR sentí que era nesesario. Dejé mi cerveza en una mesa al lado de mi silla, todo mientras miraba la pantalla del televisor

Me gustaba el auto con el número 16, que era azul claro.

"Cómo Dashie en el episodio donde ella competía por el premio de la mejor joven voladora" -Pensé-. De repente me encontré atraído por la pluma azul que encontré hace varias semanas, que descansaba arriba de la pantalla del televisor, al lado del album de fotos.

Miré nuevamente a la pantalla y comencé a gritar "¡Vamos Dashie, Vamos!". El auto numero 16 estaba peleando duro por el primer lugar, luchando por eludir el otro auto delante de él. Pero luego algo pasó, el auto 16 se adelanto muy cerca al del primer lugar, y luego giro en un movimiento para quedar enfrente del otro auto. Casi salgo disparado de la silla de emoción, estaba de pie ahora, alentando a todo pulmón.

Una vuelta más quedaba, el sudor goteaba por mis mejillas. Los autos pasaron rápidamente la linea de meta, con Dashie adelante de todos. Estaba bailando, gritando y aplaudiendo, yo de hecho sabía que no era Dashie, pero se sentía bien dar gritos de ánimo por ella denuevo de todas formas.

Un equipo de prensa corrió hacia el conductor y empezaron a sacar fotos con sus cámaras, y hacerle preguntas.

"¿Cómo explicas lo que sucedió ahí atrás?, me refiero a cuando pasaste a ese auto enfrente tuyo" -Preguntó un entrevistador-. -El conductor se sacó el casco-.

"Bueno, para ser honesto, no tengo idea. Pensé que estaba dándole a mi auto con todo lo que podía, pero después pareció mas decidido a ganar que yo, y tomo una gran velocidad para pasar adelante. Fue casi mágico, ja, movimientos mágicos de formas misteriosas, supongo". -Él miró a la cámara y giñó-.

Me fui para atrás tambaleándome, con asombro mirando la pantalla. ¿Me estaba él hablando a mí?.

Celestia lo dijo una vez, estoy seguro, y mis ojos denuevo se posaban mirando la pluma. Empecé a caminar lentamente y la levanté, mirándola fijamente. Magia, algo que no hay en mi mundo, pero en el de ellos, esta en todas las cosas. Mi mente estaba corriendo, tratando de pensar en algo, alguna explicación. Esto es casi imposible, porque yo soy un humano. No conozco ninguna magia verdadera, solo trucos de cartas baratos.

Mis ojos volvieron denuevo a la pluma, extiendo la mano y la tomo, siempre muy lento, la acerco a mis ojos. Aparte del hecho de que se parecía a las de Dashie, no había nada extraordinaria en ella. La di vuelta con cautela en mis manos, tratándola como a un bebé. La pluma tenía una gran columna a lo largo de ella, igual que cualquier pluma. Todavía sabía bastante de My Little Pony para saber las plumas de los pegasos eran más gruesas que las plumas de las aves para llevar su peso, pero no podía decir mucho de una diferencia. La puse gentilmente en el lugar donde estaba, mirándola por unos momentos. Luego miré la televisión por un rato más para luego apagarla. La habitación se oscureció, con la única luz que venía desde el foco del pasillo. Camine hacia el switch y lo baje, apagando todas las luces de la sala de la televisión.

Pasé por las paredes que separan la habitación del pasillo, caminé metódicamente porque estaba en una profunda reflexión. Me dirigí hacia la cocina de nuevo, para tomar un vaso de agua. Los pensamientos corrían por mi mente, pero estaba teniendo dificultades concentrándome en uno.

"¿Habrá una forma de ella venga a casa? ¿De donde viene esta pluma? ¿Habrá una forma para que yo pueda ir donde esta ella? ¿Que podría hacer un humano si tuviera magia? ¿Siquiera los humanos pueden poseer habilidades para controlar la magia? ¿Hay alguna forma de aprender? ¿Habrá algo científico que cause que estas cosas pasen? ¿Estaba Dashie bien?" Todos estos pensamientos estaban peleando para que mi cerebro se concentrara uno. Yo ya no estaba consiente de mi entorno.

El tablón que me hizo tropezar la última vez, había logrado hacerlo nuevamente, solo que esta vez me hace caer con éxito. Golpeé el piso con un fuerte "Aaauch", los vidrios rotos quedaron esparcidos por el piso de madera.

"Maldita sea" -Suspiré en voz baja-.

En un movimiento lento me levanto del suelo, cojeando devuelta a la cocina por una toalla y una escoba. Cojeé denuevo hacia el pasillo con mi toalla y escoba en las manos. Dejé caer la toalla en el lugar donde cayó el vidrio, absorbiendo el agua. Comencé a juntar con la escoba los vidrios rotos en una pila, para aspirarlo. Un gran trozo de vidrio se había deslizado hasta la sala de la televisión. Apoyé la escoba en la pared y, con un pequeño dolor en el tobilllo izquierdo, caminé para tomarlo. Me estaba agachando, cuando algo me llamó la atención.

Un débil resplandor que provenía de arriba del televisor. Me puse de pie sin saber lo que estaba pasando, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la sala. El resplandor era de colo cyan, irradiando una luz alrededor de la pluma que estaba sobre la TV.

Me sentí cómo si estuviera en trance. Mi cuerpo se movía sin mi permiso. Poco a poco me fui dirigiendo hacia la pluma color cyan, no pude quitar la mirada de ella, me sentía atraída por ella. Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. Lento pero seguro, sentí que mi pie topaba con el mueble que sostenía el televisor y la pluma. Al principio no paso nada, solo estaba ahí, brillando. Pero luego, algo antinatural pasó.

Se elevó un poco del televisor y detuvo ahí, flotando. No pude creer lo que veía. Tuve el control de mi cuerpo denuevo, me agaché para ver de más cerca. Estaba al menos una pulgada sobre la madera, sin moverse, simplemente flotando. Lentamente extendí la mano para tocarla. Tan pronto como mi dedo la rozó, mi visión fue consumida por la oscuridad.

* * *

**Bueno me tardé un poco más de lo normal en subir este capítulo, ya que tenía unas palabras que no conocía de antemano. Por eso lo subí ahora en la noche, para que todo quede bien traducido, quería despejarme de toda dudo porseacaso.**  
**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado.**  
**Muchas gracias a los que me dejan reviews y a los que se preocuparon por mi jeje**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Otra semana larga, discúlpenme por la espera.  
Otro capítulo más de esta gran secuela.  
Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

"Por favor Twilight, ¡Ve a dormir! ¡Has estado despierta por casi 3 días! Además, ¡No serás de ninguna ayuda para nosotras si ni siquiera puedes estar parada!" -Le gritaba Pinkie Pie a Twilight, quien estaba afirmándose al borde de su cama-.

Twilight tenía toda la melena enredada y sucia por no bañarse. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y problemas para mantener el equilibrio. Tenía su cola entre las patas y también estaba desordenada. Estaba leyendo el libro que Pinkie Pie había encontrado, buscando una explicación a lo que le estaba pasando a Rainbow Dash.

"¡No Pinkie! Si cualquiera de nosotros estuviera en problemas, Rainbow Dash no descansaría hasta encontrar una forma de ayudar" -Dijo Twilight con una voz arrastrada, una voz cansada-.

Estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, pasando páginas frenéticamente con su magia, buscando por alguna señal o esperanza.

"Todo lo que he encontrado es ese hechizo de memoria, que cuando se combina con el de teletransportación, podría enviar recuerdos de el poni que lanzó el hechizo al poni que lo recibe. ¡Eso no nos ayuda del todo! ¡Rainbow no recuerda nada!¡Este libro es inútil!" -Twilight arroja el libro sobre un pilar de libros que estaban en el suelo-.

"¡Y lo peor de todo es que nadie puede encontrarla! Las otras tres pasaron varias horas, HORAS, en el bosque y no hay señal de Rainbow. Spike, envíale un mensaje a la princesa preguntándole si ella ha encontrado algún resultado prometedor, ¡Y Hazlo rápido!" - gritó Twilight-.

"Uh, ¿Twilight? La princesa dijo que si encontraba algo vendría tan rápido como pudiese, no creo que debamos molestarla..." -Spike fue interrumpido por una columna de fuego que salía de sus fauces dejando un pergamino que cayó en sus garras-.

"Oh ya no importa, ahem... -Querida Twilight, mis consejeros no conocen esta magia. Lo que ellos creen que paso es que la mezcla de la poderosa energía de la naturaleza del clima junto con tu también poderoso poder mágico, ha creado un agujero de gusano de alguna clase, creada por tu magia y la energía climática.

Ellos también encontraron algunos puntos interesantes que reflexionar. Los ponis pegasos tienen la capacidad de controlar el clima, donde los unicornios tienen escaso control, y los ponis terrestres ninguno.

Todo esto es correcto, pero ellos creen que la combinación de los poderes de los ponis pegasos con la magia de los uniconios, pudo haber creado algo en el interior de tu amiga, casi como un nuevo tipo de magia. Si bien esto no es un teoría probada en lo más mínimo, debe ser tomada en cuenta como una posible explicación.

Esto es importante porque, si esto es verdad, esta nueva magia solo es controlada por tu amiga y, para poder manipularla, requeriría a otro poni con poderes similares para afectarla.

Básicamente, lo que estoy diciendo es que, una vez más, solo si esto es verdad, entonces ningún tipo de magia en este mundo podría afectar a Rainbow Dash. Esto también es preocupante ya que eso significa que ella puede o no puede tener el poder de controlar el clima y la magia. Esto es también es diferente a las habilidades que yo poseo, porque yo no controlo con un solo poder de magia y clima. Yo poseo 2 habilidades, la de controlar el clima y otra que es la magia.

Por ahora no hay nada que tu y tus amigas puedan ayudar a Rainbow Dash. Te pido por favor que descanses, tus amigos están preocupados por tí y Spike me dijo que no estas en las mejores condiciones. Te necesito en las mejores condiciones, metal y físicamente, entonces ve a dormir mi estudiante. Iré donde estas tu cuando te necesite. Princesa Celestia- Whew eso fue mucha lectura" -Dijo Spike-. Twilight bajó la cabeza.

"No puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Rainbow Dash y ella quiere que duerma?!" -Dijo Twilight con una mueca-.

"Twilight, potrilla tontita, tu sabes que eso no es lo que la Princesa dijo. Ella dijo que quiere que descanses y estés preparada para cuando te necesite. Ahora ve a la cama, Spike y yo recogeremos y ordenaremos estos libros por tí" -Dijo Pinkie Pie-.

Twilight suspiró "okay, okay, ustedes ganan" -Twilight luchaba con sus cascos, claramente débil y agotada. Lentamente se fue a la cama.

Después de el sonido de Twilight cerrando la puerta, Spike fue rápidamente a hablar con Pinkie.

"¿Que piensas de esto Pinkie Pie? Me refiero ah... ¿Estara esto bien? Rainbow Dash no tiene idea quienes somos, y la única persona que ella tenía por familia era ese hombre del que ustedes tanto hablan. ¿Saben su nombre al menos?" -Pregunta Spike-. Un rápido movimiento de cabeza de Pinkie Pie da la respuesta.

"¡Nope! ¡El nunca dijo nada hacerca de su nombre! Tampoco lo hizo Dashie... Y estoy en las mismas que tu Spike. Al principio estaba muy emocionada de tener a Dashie en casa! Pero después vi lo que pasó, incluso lloré un poquito. Les dije a los otros ponis unos dias atrás también, pero a Rarity no le gusto ese pensamiento" -Admitió Pinkie. Su cabeza se agacho un poco-.

"Spike, ese hombre allá afuera no tenia a nadie a quien amar o abrazar. ¡Aquí nos tenermos a nosotros! El tenía a Dashie, y Dashie lo tuvo a el por un largo tiempo! He estado pensando esto todo el tiempo, acerca de lo que esta pasando".

Spike le da a Pinkie Pie una mirada burlona.

"¡Esa es exactamente la mirada que Rarity me dio! Recordé que nosotras necesitábamos a Rainbow Dash para ser uno de los elementos de la armonía, pero si ella no es nuestra amiga... Entonces ella no sera capaz de utilizar su elemento... ¿Cómo podría ella ser leal a un poni que no conoce? O cinco ponis que no conoce. ¡Yo no confiaría en un montón de ponis locos que me tratan de mantener lejos de mi papá!"-Dice Pinkie-.

"Ya oí Pinkie, pero creo que tenemos que mirar que es lo mejor para ella sobretodo. Aquí en Equestria, puede vivir, puede volar y ser realmente ella misma. En su mundo, al menos por lo que ustedes me dijeron, ella no podía" -Dijo Spike deslizando un libro en el librero-.

"Eso me recuerda, vi al cosa más extraña de camino hoy. Estaba caminando, bueno no caminando, estaba dando saltos y miraba el cielo con la remota posibilidad de ver a Rainbow Dash, ¡Cuando vi una nube moverse!" -Exclamó Pinkie Pie-. Spike le dio una mirada confusa.

"No es lo que piensas tontito, ¡Me refiero a que se movió por si misma! ¡No había ningún poni empujándola o algo parecido! El único lugar donde he visto nubes así, es sobre el bosque Everfree y en el otro mundo" -Dijo Pinkie exaltada- "Algo extraño esta pasando Spike, pero no se que"

"¿Estas segura? Digo ¿Estas segura de que no viste ningún pony empujando? Las nubes del bosque siempre se quedan sobre el bosque. ¿Y por qué una nube de otro mundo estaría aquí? ¿Como podría estar aquí? Ellos no tienen magia" -Spike preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, agitando su cabeza confirmando su pregunta- "Eh, apostaría que es algo que vino del bosque, estoy seguro de que no fue nada, terminemos con esto..."

"¿Escuche algo acerca de una nube moviendose por si sola?" -Dijo una voz somnolienta- "¡Leí acerca de eso en uno de los libros!" -Twilight bajando las escaleras recién despertando, parpadeando pesadamente- "Uno de los viejos ponis magos documento que teletrasportarse una gran distancia, que requiere una gran cantidad de magia, podría aveces traer más que solo ponis a través de los portales" -Dijo Twilight-. Ella se detuvo por un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de comenzar a hablar denuevo.

"La cosa es, estas anomalías solo se producirían por no más de una hora o dos después de que la teletransportación pasara. Pinkie, dijiste... ¿Que viste esto hoy?" -Twilight balbuceó, aun muy cansada.

Pinkie asintió "Sipi, de camino para acá esta mañana. ¿Que significa eso entonces Twilight? ¿Aliens? ¿Están aquí los aliens?" -Los ojos de Pinkie se abrieron de repente después de ese pensamiento-.

"No Pinkie, no son los aliens. Al menos creo que no. No, esto significa algo más, esto significa... esto significa," -Lo que decía Twilight fue interrumpido por un bostezo. Se abalanzo hacia las escaleras para luego desplomarse en el suelo-.

"¡Twilight!" -Spike y Pinkie gritaron al unísono-. Corrieron a las escaleras para ver si su unicornio amiga estaba bien.

"Ella se debe haber dormido" -Dijo Spike mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio-. Spike la levanto por la parte de atrás "Pinkie, ayúdame a moverla a cama"

"¡Pero queiro saber que es lo que alla iba a decir!" -Pinkie se quejó, luego coloco sus cascos en la cara dormida de Twilight para despertarla- "¡Depiesta! Que era lo que significaba..."

"¡Pinkie! Ella esta durmiendo, déjala. Podemos preguntarle a que se refería cuando vuelva a despertar, ahora ayúdame" -Gruñó Spike. Afirmó a Twilight por sus cascos traseros y empezó a tirar de ellos-.

"¡Buena idea Spike! Dejándola caer por la escalera sin duda la despertará" -Dijo Pinkie para luego agarrar a Twilight y empezar a subir las escaleras-.

"¡No Pinkie! ¡Ayúdame a llevarla a su cama! Ella necesita dormir" -Gruñó Spike-.

"Oh ya veo, ¡Si la dejamos dormir nos podrá decir más tarde! Estas lleno de buenas ideas Spike" -Dijo Pinkie mientras trataba de equilibrar a la unicornio dormida en su espalda-. Spike siguió con la mirada a Pinkie Pie, quién dejó a Twilight sobre su cama. "Que duermas bien Twilight, hey eso rima(°Nighty night Twilight°)" -Pinkie comenzó a reír-. Spike solo se llevó la garra a la cara, creando una audible bofetada al oír eso.

"Pinkie, aveces simplemente no te entiendo..."

"Hey, ¡Rarity dijo eso también!"

* * *

**Creo que fue una larga espera, mis disculpas nuevamente, otra semana de exámenes. Que se les ocurrió mandarme todos los exámenes en 2 semanas jeje.**

**Ahora tengo tiempo, asi que subire todo lo que pueda mientras pueda xD**

**Gracias por los reviews, los que preguntaban si sigo traduciendo este fic, la respuesta obviamente es si, lo seguiré haciendo aunque ocurran inconvenientes.**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Más cortos pero se irán subiendo más rápido.  
Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

"Ese es el dilema Rainbow Dash, busquemos respuestas antes de que alguien haga algo temerario" -Dijo Zecora-. Acabamos de llegar a su cabaña, y habíamos pasado tiempo discutiendo, en el camino, lo que estaba sucediendo. Le conté todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

Despertar en el mundo de papá, siendo criada por el por mucho tiempo, los otros ponis me toman para llevarme a casa. Yo despertando en este... mundo, y como vine al bosque.

Por el show, lo única cosa que recordaba acerca de Zecora era que ella era buena con las pociones. No puedo decir que yo soy una experta en pociones, pero no creo que ellas puedan ayudarme a encontrar a papá. Le expresé mis preocupaciones a Zecora.

"Uh, Zecora? No quiero ser grosera ni nada, pero ¿Cómo una poción me ayudaría a salir de este lugar?" -Le pregunté con una ligera somnolencia-. He estado despierta por casi dos días y ya me estaba empezando a ganar el sueño.

"Esta poción no te ayudara a arreglar los hechos ocurridos, pero te ayudara a estar menos cansada" -Dijo ella agregando ingredientes lentamente al caldero-. Añadió algunas flores en el y comenzó a burbujear. Le eché una rápida olfateada y retrocedí bruscamente. Olía horrible, pero estaba tan cansada que estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa. Después de unos momentos de agitarlo, sumerge un recipiente en el caldero y luego lo puso delante de mí. Me lo tragué rápidamente, no sabía tan mal. Sentía como un fuego se encendía dentro de mi y me sentía bien. Abrí mis alas tanto como pude y comencé a batirlas, me levante del suelo y me mantuve así por un momento. No me he sentido tan viva desde que llegé a este lugar.

Estaba tan absorta en el momento que no me di cuenta que Zecora se alejaba de mi al principio. Miré alrededor para ver lo que ella veía, y era yo. Mis alas y mi Cutie Mark comenzaron a brillar.

"¡Zecora! ¿Que pusiste en esa cosa?" -Entré en pánico-. Me traté de mover pero mi cuerpo estaba boqueado en ese lugar. La energía fluyendo a través de mi cuerpo era increíble y horripilante al mismo tiempo. Zecora no respondió, ella solo se quedo ahí mirándome con la boca abierta. Ella agitó su cabeza y, finalmente, saltó encima mío para devolverme al piso. Ella lucho con todo lo que podía pero yo estaba atascada. Y luego tan rápido como el brillo llegó, desapareció, y caigo al suelo con un ruido sordo. Me levanté y me sacudí, estaba exepcionálmente cansada denuevo, pero esta vez sentí como si hubiera gastado una gran cantidad de energía, no como que no hubiese dormido suficiente.

"Esta magia poni es una locura para mi, yo solo so brebajes y pociones como vez" -Murmuró Zecora-. Ella se acercó a un libro, lo abrió, y comenzó a leerlo.

Le dí la espalda a Zecora y comencé a caminar a través de la casa, mirando las vajillas y otras cosas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar. La forma en que este lugar fue decorado se sentía como algo salido de una película de terror o algo así.

"Todo lo que necesitamos en un fantasma" -Pensé-.

Me di vuelta en dirección a la cebra, cuando mi deseo se cumplió. Algo estaba en la habitación con nosotros, pero Zecora no lo notó. Lentamente me aproximo a lo que parece una sombra en el medio de la sala. Al principio no hizo nada, solo estaba ahí, moviéndose ligeramente, hasta que lo vi. En el centro de la sombra, era una cara. No cualquier cara, era una cara humana, la cara de papá.

"¡Papá!" -Grité-. Salté a correr hacia él, tratando de atraparlo. Di un salto en aire para tratar de agarrarlo, pero volé directamente a través de el y choque con una de las ollas de Zecora. Zecora me miraba muy confundida. Me quede sentada en un montón de ollas y cacerolas por un momento. ¿Era eso lo quien yo creía que era? Miré hacia Zecora, se que ella no tenía ninguna respuesta, pero yo solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Iba a decir algo, pero no sabía lo que quería decir. Mi cabeza estaba tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. Sentí un casco en mi hombro mientras Zecora me habló lentamente.

"¿Pasa algo malo Rainbow Dash? No puedo ayudar si no lo sé" -Dijo Zecora-. Me giré hacia donde la aparición estaba hace unos momentos, pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba. Me levanté y me sacudí. Miré a Zecora, finalmente salieron las palabras.

"Gracias" -Le susurré-.

* * *

**Uno cortito, pero no menos importante.**

**Gracias por los reviews, enserio muchísimas gracias.**

**Si, si seguiré traduciendo, no se desesperen xD**

**Bueno hasta el Próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

No sabía que hacer con lo poco que veía. Parpadeé, tratando de aclarar mi visión. ¿Qué es lo que veía?. Vi una habitación, estoy seguro de eso ¿Que había en esa habitación?, era la pregunta más importante. Vi... algo, todo seguía borroso para mi de alguna forma. Agité mi cabeza, tratando de que recordar lo que estaba pasando.

Había algo en la pared, vasos y botellitas, en una estantería la mayoría. Habían algunas raras máscaras repartidas por toda la habitación, era un lugar que yo conocía, pero nunca había estado en un lugar como este. Entonces me di cuenta. Yo no he estado ahí, pero Dashie si, era la casa de Zecora.

Pero, ¿Cómo es que llegé ahí? No puede ser solo un sueño, solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que toqué la pluma, sin embargo algo sucedió. Había alguien ahí, probablemente Zecora lógicamente pensando, -Tan lógico como la situación podía ser de todos modos-. Había alguien más, alguien que me gritó algo.

Si escuche bien, era -"¡Papá!"- ¿Dashie? ¿Estaba Dashie ahí? Es imposible, no pudo haber sido. Estoy forzando mi cerebro a recordar lo que veía. No, Dashie estaba ahí, estoy seguro. La recuerdo lanzándose para agarrarme. Esto no es posible ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Yo no controlo magia... Tampoco lo hacen Dashie ni Zecora.

A mi lado cayó la pluma, que perdió notablemente su color, después de que la energía fue absorbida de ella. Me puse de pie lentamente y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en la sala del televisor denuevo. Todo era igual a como era un momento atrás. No... algo era diferente, había luz filtrándose por las ventanas cerradas ¿como era eso posible? Era más de media noche hace unos minutos.

Escuché un pitido desde la cocina, es contestador automático. Eso también era extraño, ya que nadie me llama. El día continuó siendo raro. Dejé la pluma sobre el televisor y caminé hacia la cocina. Apreté el botón para reproducir la llamada mientras abría una cerveza que saqué de la nevera. Era de la oficina, básicamente me dijeron que no me habían visto en el trabajo y se estaban preguntando donde estaba. La cerveza se derramó por todo el piso.

"Mierda, ¡Falté al trabajo! ¿Por cuanto tiempo no estube?" Miré el reloj, eran casi las 7 en punto. Me fui por casi 19 horas. Sacudí mi cabeza. Debo haber bebido demaciado la noche anterior y no lo recuerdo.

Me dirigí denuevo a la sala del televisor, me senté en el sofá y me quedo mirando la televisión apagada. Tantos pensamientos corrían por mi cabeza, los dejo... y sigo mirando al televisor. Me senté ahí durante una hora, solo mirando y bebiendo mi cerveza. Mi mente estaba tratando de razonar lo que vi, pero lo que tenía que decir no importaba. Mi corazón sabe lo que vio. Yo vi a mi pequeña Dashie.

* * *

**Otro corto, pero este trata de explicar el punto de vista del padre de Dashie, para que así se vaya aclarando cada vez más la historia.**

**Gracias por los reviews :)**

**Cualquier queja sobre la traducción solo tienen que mandar PM, puede que me equivoque aveces.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Más seguidos, pero aun sigue siendo cortos jeje  
Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

Repetitivos golpes a la puerta despertaron agitadamente a Twilight de su largo sueño. Se giró y abrió un ojo. Había dormido por casi 15 horas. Salio corriendo de la cama, enojada consigo misma.

"¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida por tanto tiempo?" -Pensó-.

"¡Spike! ¡Abre la puerta!" -Gritó Twilight mientras cepillaba su melena-. Estaba lista para volver a las investigaciones. Se siguen escuchando los golpes a la puerta.

"¿Spike?¿Donde estas?" -Gritó-. Suspiró después de no tener una respuesta diferente al persistente golpeteo de la puerta. Bajó galopando las escaleras.

"Ya voy, ya voy" -Gruñó con impaciencia-. Abrió la puerta solo para ver a la Princesa Celestia en frente de la entrada.

"Twilight, ¿Puedo entrar? Esto es urgente, y sentí que tenía que hablar contigo en persona" -Dijo la Princesa Celestia con mucha prisa-. Twilight volvió a si misma después de ser sorprendida por la Princesa.

"Claro Princesa, siéntase como en casa" -Dijo Twilight, dando un paso a un lado para dejar pasar a su mentora-. "¿Le traigo algo para beber?"

La Princesa negó cortésmente mientras entraba a la casa árbol, "No gracias Twilight, necesito oír lo que has aprendido"

"Si Princesa. Primero que nada, me disculpo de antemano. He estado durmiendo desde que me enviaste la carta concerniente a Rainbow Dash. Quería despertarme más temprano pero me quede dormida" -Dijo Twilight, avergonzada de si misma-.

"Twilight, no hay nada de que disculparse. Ya has hecho demasiado en los últimos par de días, necesitabas descansar. Ahora, ¿Que es lo que sabes?" -Preguntó la Princesa-.

"Bueno, lo principal que he descubierto es que hay extraños patrones climáticos sobre los cielos de Ponyville. Las nubes se mueven por si mismas, sin que nadie las controle. Mi amiga Pinkie Pie me hizo saber de este suceso. Había leído de algunos antiguos poni magos que documentaron que teletransportaciones a larga distancia dejarían efectos duraderos en la zona donde se produjeron. Una de las consecuencias es que los restos de los portales pueden abrirse durante periodos cortos de tiempo. Lo que creo que ocurre es que Rainbow Dash está haciendo algo que utiliza grandes cantidades de energía y comprimiendo la energía en un área pequeña podría abrir un portal a la Tierra, el único otro lugar donde ella tiene un portal de conexión" -Dijo Twilight, ligeramente orgullosa de lo descubierto-. Finalmente tuvo algo que informarle a la Princesa. La reacción de la Princesa no era lo que esperaba, sin embargo.

"Si, me lo temía" -Dijo la Princesa Celestia, sacudiendo su cabeza-.  
"La situación se vuelve peor cada minuto, igual que mi temor. Cada vez que Rainbow Dash use su incontrolable energía, lentamente abre los portales más y más. No solo son objetos físicos entrando por las puertas, sino también los elementos de la física. La diferencia de tiempo que los dos mundos compartían, por cada un día aquí, un año allá, a disminuido. De hecho, mis asesores y magos creen que es tan cerca como, cada un día aquí son 2 semanas allá" - Explicó la Princesa-.

Los ojos de Twilight se agrandaron al escuchar este hecho.

"¡Pero Princesa! Usted dijo que nuestros planetas nunca fueron creados para mezclarse, ¡Que no podemos albergar a los demás! Si lo que esta diciendo es verdad, ¿Cuanto tiempo nos quedaría hasta que los 2 mundos se fusionaran?" -Decía Twilight entrando en pánico-. Comenzó a maldecir sobre las repercusiones que tendría si los dos mundos colisionaran, pero Celestia la interrumpió.

"Si Twilight, soy muy consiente de la gravedad de la situación. Mes consejeros han estado de acuerdo solo en una cosa, Rainbow Dash necesita ser despojada de sus poderes. Si no lo hace, la potencia brutal de la energías que ella controla seguramente desencadenara desastres a través de Equestria y la Tierra" -Dijo Celestia con un tono grave-. Vio a Twilight estremecerse por la idea de quitarle otra cosa a su amiga.

"Ella debe estar dispuesta a renunciar a sus poderes, de otra forma no hay manera de que yo sea capaza de eliminarlos. Ellos se resistirían a mi debido a mi singularidad" -Dijo la Princesa-.

"¿Que pasa si se resiste? ¿Entonces que pasará?" -Preguntó Twlight algo aterrada-.

"Esperemos que no lo haga. Debemos explicarle la gravedad de la situación a ella, y esperar que entienda lo que estamos tratando de hacer. Luego, lamentablemente, tendremos que darle sus memorias de Equestria devuelta a ella, y sabemos lo que eso va a hacer" -Celestia dijo en voz baja, casi Sabía a lo que se refería, y bajo la cabeza ante la idea.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el Capítulo de hoy, este fue el capítulo donde empecé a odiar a Celestia xD**

**Gracias como siempre a los reviews, siempre son bien recibidos.**

**Hasta el Próximo capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

El grupo de ponis se adentra al bosque por segunda vez, solo que esta vez con la Princesa Celestia y dos de sus guardias más leales. Twilight y la Princesa se habían unido al grupo ahora para buscar a Raindow Dash.

Como la última vez, Fluttershy estaba volando sobre los árboles, pero esta vez tenía la compañía de Philomena. La Princesa decidió traer a su mascota para que ayudara para que hiciera señales con su mágico graznido.

"Ok Philomena, ¡Guíanos!" -Le gritó la Princesa Celestia-.

La majestuosa ave graznó en respuesta, y se fue a baja altura sobre el bosque, dando vueltas cada cierto tiempo, para que el grupo pudiera alcanzarla.

"¿Pasaron a revisar la casa de Zecora la última vez?" -Preguntó Twilight a sus amigas-. Applejack y Rarity intercambiaron miradas.

"Bueno... uhh" -Applejack tartamudeó, hasta que Rarity la interrumpe en medio de la frase-.

"Lo que quiere decir es... no, no lo hicimos. Nos dimos cuenta de que si Rainbow no podía recordar a ninguna de nosotras, no tendría necesidad de ir donde Zecora, o incluso recordar como llegar allí" -Dijo Rarity, un poco avergonzada por oír salir eso de su propia boca-.

"Bueno, supongo que entiendo a lo que se refieren, pero ese habría sido el lugar que yo habría revisado. Conociendo a Zecora, si ella encontró a Rainbow Dash perdida en el bosque, se la habría llevado a su casa" -Dijo Twilight, con un toque de regaño en su voz-. Las otras dos ponis bajaron su cabeza avergonzadas.

Pinkie Pie estaba saltando detrás del grupo, deteniéndose a mirar cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención. La Princesa estaba muy concentrada mirando su mascota, tratando de determinar donde podría encontrar la causa de los problemas en su tierra.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he puesto una pezuña en el Bosque Everfree, y ahora recuerdo porque" -Dijo Celestia con un ligero escalofrío-. Twilight miró a su mentora.

"Incluso la Princesa le tiene miedo al bosque" -Pensó Twilight para sus adentros-. No la culpo, sobre todo ahora con los dos mundos tan cerca el uno del otro.

Ella aun les había dicho a sus amigas lo agravante de la situación, pero no quería asustarlas. Creía que eso era lo correcto.

"Princesa, ¿Cuantas veces crees que Rainbow Dash haya abierto el portal al otro mundo?" -Dijo Twilight mientras se giraba para ver a la Princesa-.

"Bueno Twilight..." Repentinamente la Princesa se detuvo en seco, los demás no se tardaron en seguirla. Twilight se congeló también. No podían comprender lo que veían.

"...Ella debe haber abierto más de una vez, de seguro..." -Dijo la Princesa-.

"Si, esta es como mi quinta vez aquí..." ~~~~

* * *

**Otro capítulo más, ya queda muy poco.**

**El padre de Rainbow en Equestria, si a mi también me impacto xD**

**Gracias por los review y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

Por supuesto que le estaba mintiendo, esta era solo mi segunda vez aquí, pero no creí hacer dañar al sacar un poco de quicio a la diosa. Tuve que contener la risa por la expresión en sus caras.

"Hola Celestia, mucho tiempo sin verte" -Le dije con una sonrisa- "Han pasado... ¿Cuanto?... ¿Como dos meses y medio desde la última vez que te vi? Eso significa que ustedes me están trayendo devuelta después de una hora o algo así"

El impacto que seguía en sus caras cambió mi sonrisa a una risa discreta. Probablemente si alguien no hubiese hablado, habría comenzado a reír. Naturalmente, Pinkie Pie fue la primera en romper el silencio.

"Oh ¡Hola! ¡Yo te recuerdo! Espera, ¿Esta es tu quinta vez aquí?" -Preguntó Pinkie Pie-. Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedería. La yegua rosa comenzó a dar saltitos por todos lados.

"Ahora ella ira corriendo a Ponyville" -Pensé-. Lo habría hecho de no ser por Applejack que mordió la cola de Pinkie.

"Espera ahí dulzura, no iremos a ningún lado" -Dijo Applejack entredientes-.

"¡Pero nunca ha estado en una de mis fiestas!" -Chilló Pinkie-. Celestia se acercó y puso un casco en Pinkie mientras negaba con su cabeza. Pinkie dejo de saltar, claramente molesta al no poder llevarme a una de sus magnificas fiestas.

"Quizás la próxima vez Pinkie Pie" -Le respondí-. Su rostro volvió a brillar de inmediato.

"Yo no lo creo amigo" -Dijo rotundamente la Princesa Celestia- "Como te dije antes, nuestro mundos no están hechos para estar juntos. Como usted sin duda sabe, Rainbow Dash tiene la capacidad de abrir un portal desde nuestro mundo al suyo" -Yo asentí, pero en realidad no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando- "El problema es..." -Ella continuo- "...que cada vez que Rainbow Dash abre un portal, hace que nuestros mundos se acerquen más entre sí. Dime, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos encontramos en tu mundo?" -Ella me preguntó con interés-.

La miré, tratando de entender a lo que quería llegar.

"Bueno, solo han sido un par de meses, entonces eso significa que no han sido mas de una o dos horas aquí ¿cierto?" -Pregunté ahora con mucha seriedad-.

"Han sido tres días para nosotras" -Dijo Celestia presumidamente-. Ahora era mi turno para ser sorprendido.

"¿Que? Pensé que un día aquí en Equestria era un año allá en la Tierra" -Pregunté-. Y ahora era el turno de ella para sacarme de quicio.

Ella negó con la cabeza

"Bueno no ... Y aunque me encantaría sentarme aquí y explicarte toda la situación, pero simplemente no tenemos tiempo. Todo lo que te podemos decir es que, el que tu estés aquí con ese portal a costas, esta creando efectos negativos aquí en Equestria y en tu planeta... ¿No has notado patrones de clima extraños allá en la Tierra?" -Ella Preguntó-.

"Bueno, claro, creo que han habiado. El hombre que da el clima y el meteorólogo dijeron que eran solo fenomenos extraños, nada más" -Respondí, sabiendo a lo que ella quería llegar. Ella estaba a punto de hablar denuevo, pero la interrumpí.

"Espera, espera, espera, lo que me tratas de decir es que el hecho de que Dashie cruzada a mi mundo hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿Ha estado afectando a ambos mundos?" -Asentir fue su respuesta- "Pero entonces ¿Como es que cuando ella vino a mi la primera vez, no hubo efectos negativos? o cuando vino su... grupo" -Casi digo pelotón- "vino a través y luego se fue, no hubo ningún efecto?" - Dije, empezando a molestarme. Yo vine aquí a encontrar a mi Dashie, no a quedarme de pie hablándole a un montón de ponis.

"No puedo explicar por que la primera vez que Dash... ehm, Rainbow Dash fue allá no hubo efectos secundarios, quizás porque fue el primer incidente o por alguna otra razón" -Dijo impacientándose- "Ahora, lo que creemos que ha pasado, es que Rainbow Dash ha sido cargada con poderosas magias, las que te contamos unos meses atrás, en nuestro caso días. La magia de Twilight combinada con la energía de la tormenta eléctrica se almaceno en su cuerpo, dándole un poder mágico nunca antes visto en Equestria. Así es como sigues llegando aquí, pero como has dicho, tu ya sabías eso" -Dijo Celestia, fijando su mirada en mis ojos-. Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no me importaba. Apreté mis puños.

"Bueno, todo eso esta bien. Pero estoy aquí para buscar a Dashie, si no les importa me iré a buscarla" -Dije, un poco más enfadado de lo previsto-.

Le doy la espalda al grupo y comienzo a caminar, eso fue hasta que escuche un fuerte silbido. Dos de los guardias reales de la Princesa bajaron desde el cielo y se pararon enfrente de mi con las alas abiertas, cortándome el paso. Me devolví a encarar a la Princesa, ahora estaba enojado.

"¿Podrías mover a tus compinches?" -Le pregunté, perdiendo la calma-. Esto asusto un poco a Fluttershy, que ahora estaba en el piso temblando detrás de sus amigas.

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, porque tu debes volver a tu hogar. Como dije al principio, nuestros mundos nunca fueron hechos para estar unidos. Este portal no puede quedar abierto por mucho tiempo, de otra manera podría volverse más peligroso que antes. Siento decirte esto, pero tienes que irte de una vez. Si no es por el bien de el resto de nosotros, entonces es por el bien de tu... Dashie. Es imperativo que sea despoja de sus poderes para poder cerrar el portal. Ella es la llave del portal, y debe ser cerrado por el bien de todos. También siento decirte que el uso de nuestro hechizo de memoria para poder restaurar su pasado aquí en Equestria fue inefectivo, y..." -Ella no pudo continuar porque la interrumpí-.

"¡Que! Pensé que me seguí recordando y que también recordaba a sus amigas..." -Dije, mi ira se remplaza por una tristeza que no había sentido en meses-. Pero no estaba triste por mi, estaba triste por Dashie. Ella no buscaba verme, ella buscaba un camino para volver conmigo.

"Si, y aunque me duele profundamente, debes regresar a tu hogar, por el bien de ambos mundos. Si ella te ve denuevo, podría no renunciar a sus poderes, entonces no seriamos capaces de cerrar el portal. Ahora, no se si esto sea alguna condolencia. Pero no le hará daño, tampoco te hará daño a ti. Pero ella no te recordara más..."

Solo la idea de esto era capaz de quebrarme. Mi Dashie... ¿Ella no recordaría nada...? Me pongo de rodillas, como si me hubieran dado un golpe justo en el estómago. Y aunque no estaba herido físicamente, la Princesa pudo haberlo hecho... Siento mi corazón palpitar más rápido y respiraba profundamente. No puede contener las lágrimas, era demasiado para mi.

"Lo siento, pero es como debe ser, por temor a que estas energías resurjan después, debes irte" -Dijo, notablemente más tranquila-. Celestia caminó y se arrodillo a mi lado y cubrió mi cuerpo con su ala. Ella estaba consiente del mucho dolor que sentía.

"Ok, ok, me iré. Lo siento, pensé que Dashie había encontrado una forma..." -No pude terminar mi oración, una lagrima bajó por mi mejilla-. Miré directamente a los ojos de Celestia sentada al lado mio.

"Ya dije esto antes, pero lo diré denuevo. Cuiden mucho a Dashie... Ella merece algo mejor que tu, y algo mejor que yo. No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo" -Me levanté y miré el cielo, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

"Así que les pido, háganla feliz otra vez, como todas sus viejas aventuras. Protéjanla por mi, ya que no seré capaz de hacerlo. Y... si es posible, díganle que la amo. Díganle que yo sigo estando orgulloso de la yegua en la que se ha convertido. Díganle que la crié para ser la mejor persona que pudiese ser. Por favor, solo díganle mientras aun me siga recordando. Ella merece eso al menos" Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Miré al grupo de ponis, vi lágrimas en algunos de sus ojos, dolos en otros. Le di la espalda al grupo y miré hacia abajo, a las fauces de las sombras que se ciernen delante de mí. Una lagrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y cayó al suelo. Oí una voz detrás de mí.

"Sea cuidadoso durante su vida buen señor, usted tiene razón. Dashie no nos merece, ya no. La compasión que tu le mostraste, una vez más me ha recordó las cosas buenas que hay en todas partes. Espero que podamos tomar una lección de usted, y espero que nunca nos encontremos denuevo" -Dijo la majestuosa voz, y luego, casi inaudible, dijo.

"Pero también estabas equivocado, ella si te merecía..."

No estaba mirando atrás cuando la oscuridad me envolvió, y yo no quería volver allí...

* * *

**Este fue el capítulo que me hizo recordar que esta es una secuela de MLD, recuerdo haber llorado la primera vez que lo leí, y ahora que lo traduzco, algo de nostalgia me da.**

**Siento mucho las demoras de cada capítulo.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

"Debes entender eso Rainbow Dash, no es lo que tu querías, esto es lo que debe pasar. Yo no quiero hacer esto más que tu, pero es por el bien de Equestria y la Tierra, debemos cerrar el portal al mundo de los humanos. La única forma de que podamos hacer esto, es que renuncies volutariamente a tus habilidades, y así yo podré removerlos. No te hará daño, y seguirás teniendo el poder de controlar el clima igual que antes, pero la magia en sí te dejará" -Me dijo la poni alta. La miré fijamente, desafiante, retándola a que tratara de quitarme mi magia-.

"Mi magia, mis reglas. ¿Cual es el problema con un par de nubes de todas formas? Cierto, no son naturales de su tierra, pero eso no importa. Hagan que sus ponis voladores despejen el cielo. Incluso estaría dispuesta a ayudar, pero yo me iré a ver a mi padre de nuevo. No hay nada en ninguno de estos dos mundos que me detenga, y tu no eres la excepción" -Me burlé-. Yo, de hecho no estaba tratando de desafiarla, solo era un engaño que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. Sabía lo que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano.

Después de que Zecora me dio esa poción, he estado practicando la habilidad que traería a papá conmigo lo antes posible. Cada vez que uso la habilidad me siento agotada, como cuando lo vi la primera vez en medio de la casa de Zecora. Ocupe la habilidad hace poco, justo antes de que estos ponis se mostraran. Pensé que quizás era mi papá, pero perdí esas esperanzas cuando vi esos ponis llegando. Estaba intentando distraelos para poder usar la habilidad de nuevo, pero se necesita mucha energía. No tengo idea si podré mantenerlos distraídos lo suficiente para activar el portal de nuevo.

"Rainbow Dash, no soy tu enemiga. El único enemigo que tienes es el destino. Es el destino que tu has rasgado a través del tiempo y el espacio, transportándote a un mundo alien. Es el destino que hayas sido encontrada y criada por un maravilloso hombre" -Dijo ella, su tono de voz cada vez más suave- "Es el destino que tu ahora debas renunciar a todo lo que tu amas y recuerdas por el bien de ambos mundos. El destino te ha elegido a ti por alguna, injusta y terrible razón para darte amor y amistad... dos veces, y luego quitártelos... dos veces" -Ella estaba casi susurrando en la última oración-.

Quería ser egoísta, en verdad quería. En ese momento, quería decirle a esa Dios poni que se callara el hocico y me dejara sola, en verdad quería. Quería darle a cada uno de los ponis en ese lugar una paliza que nunca olvidarían, en verdad quería. Pero algo me estaba deteniendo. En el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que no podía hacer nada de lo anterior.

"Así que esta es la razón por la que soy el elemento de la lealtad" -Pensé, forzando un escalofrío-.

Traté de colocarme a la defensiva de nuevo, pero no pude, ya no más. No pude seguir mirando a los ponis en el lugar y decirles que sus problemas les pertenecen a ellos y solo a ellos. Esta fue la razón por la que dejé que me llevaran la última vez, ahora lo recuerdo, es por eso que me fui sin pelear. Porque sabía en mi corazón que era lo que suponía que se hiciera, no lo que yo quería que se hiciera.

"No, no, no puedo... Yo debo estar con él, pertenezco con él" -Balbuceo. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas-.

"Si... claro que si, pero no puedes. Es por eso que es tan injusto. Ese hombre, el te crió desde que eras potrilla. Hizo más que criarte, el te convirtió en la yegua que eres ahora. El te enseñó a hablar, como ir al baño, como volar, el te enseñó a... amar" -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta en ese momento, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura lo mejor que pudo-.

"Ese hombre, el no solo te formó en lo que eres ahora, el te formó en lo que serás el resto de tu vida. Tengo que admitir abiertamente que ese hombre tuvo el impacto más grande para tí de lo que ningún otro poni tendrá en tu vida. Y ahora tenemos que quitarte eso, para que nosotros, no tu, podamos ser felices" -Dijo ella, perdiendo su compostura totalmente esta vez-. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

"Para que nosotros, no tu, podamos vivir en paz. Y diciendo esto en voz alta no lo hace más fácil, pero, como a tí, el destino me ha elegido... El destino me ha elegido para destruir las hermosas memorias de uno de mis súbditos, que fue criado fuera de mi vista y control. Para los estándares de cualquiera, esto no es justo, y yo realmente... realmente desearía que esto pudiera ser diferente, pero el destino es cruel. No lo diré de nuevo, pero tu sabes que debes venir" -Dijo ella con lágrimas corriendo por su cara-.

No puede responder. No pude mirarla a los ojos, pero no pude alejar la mirada tampoco. Me senté ahí, estaba atrapada como una roca. Abrí mi boca para hablar.

"Lo sé... ¿Lo recordaré? ¿Recordaré algo de esto?" -Pregunté entre respiraciones agitadas-.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Estaba sentada ahí mirando el suelo frente a mi. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, siguiendo el camino húmedo de las anteriores.

"Cedo el control de mi magia, Princesa Celestia" -Susurré-.

La princesa se dirigió hacia su discípula, que estaba tan angustiada como yo. Luego se dirigió hacia mi, su cuerno brillaba. Me acordé de muchas cosas una vez más. Me acordé de la carta que le escribí a mi papá, los momentos que compartimos. Me acordé de mi primer Sonic Rainboom, y las ventanas destrozadas que vinieron con el. Me acordé de mi primera carrera de NASCAR real, gritando por todos los conductores, y mi papá mirándome, sonriendo. Recordé la vez que lloramos juntos, la vez que nos...

* * *

El cuerno de Twilight llegó a la cabeza de Rainbow Dash. Hubo un destello brillante, y Rainbow fue levantada del suelo por una fuerza desconocida. Twilight retrocedió lentamente y miró a su mentora, que le señaló a su alumna que se mantuviera. El cuerpo de Rainbow comenzó a vibrar y a brillar de color cian, y sus ojos se tornaron de blanco puro, rayos de luz escapaban de ellos. La energía color cian empezó a salir del cuerpo de la pegaso, desapareciendo mientras lo hacía. Varios de los ponis del grupo empezaron a retroceder lentamente, por miedo a lo que pueda pasar, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejar a su amiga. Otro destello se proyectó desde el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash, cegando temporalmente a todo el que lo vio. Cuando recobraron la visión, enfrente de ellas tenían a Rainbow Dash sana y salva, durmiendo.

* * *

"Vamos, llevémosla a la cama, esta vez enserio" -Dijo la Princesa muy despacio, con lágrimas aun en sus ojos-.

Ella no estaba orgullosa de lo que hizo, y dudaba que alguna vez se pudiera perdonar a si misma por ello. Había tomado la vida de un poni, no creado una. Pero Equestria necesitaba los elementos, y los dos mundos nunca fueron creados para ser cruzados. Lo hizo por el bien de ambos mundos. Ella también estaba sola. Tenía a sus estudiantes, pero estaba estrictamente ocupada. Tenía a Luna técnicamente, pero ellas seguían distantes después del incidente de Nightmare Moon. No tenía a nadie que la amara por quien era, no por lo que era. Ella nunca desearía eso para otro poni, pero sin embargo lo hizo. Ella sola... sola tomó la decisión de terminar la vida y memorias de una poni que era verdaderamente y profundamente amada.

"Fluttershy, no me gustaría preguntar de nuevo, pero... ¿Podrías ser tan amable de quedarte con Rainbow Dash otra vez? Asumo que esta vez todo va a salir bien" -Dijo la Princesa, perdida mayormente en sus pensamientos-. Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza. La Princesa dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Gracias Fluttershy. Esto es todo, perdóname por ponerte en esta situación" -Dijo ella-. Las amigas se miraron entre ellas y luego miraron a Celestia. Se inclinaron ante ella, y la Princesa ante ellas, y con un impulso de sus poderosas alas partió hacia su casa.

* * *

La puerta de Sugar Cube Corner se abrió, y Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash entran trotando, riéndose una de la otra.

"Bueno, creo que debería apresurarme Pinkie. Todos las otras quieren verme por alguna razón, ¡Nos vemos más tarde!" -Dijo Rainbow Dash a su amiga Pinkie Pie-.

"Oh ok, ¡Hasta luego Dashie!" -Le dijo Pinkie sonriendo-. Rainbow le repondió la sonrisa y se fue trotando. Después de que Rainbow estuviera fuera del alcance del sonido de Pinkie, Pinkie dejó salir un suspiro.

"Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando dije 'Dashie'..."

* * *

**Feeling... T_T**

**Nuevamente disculpen por demorarme en subir los capítulos, no se desesperen que ya queda poco.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review :)**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Muchas gracias a ty500600 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction.

* * *

Han pasado dos días... Dos malditos días... Los cuales fueron borrosos para mi. He ingerido suficiente alcohol como para dejarme en coma dos veces. Lo que dijo Celestia... No sé si debo agradecerle u odiarla. Mi mente estaba nublada por estos conflictos emocionales, y sin embargo, con todos estos pensamientos, aun tenía un pequeña luz de esperanza. Rainbow Dash iba a ser feliz de nuevo, con sus amigas, y sobre todo, ella no me recordaría. Ella no tendría que tratar con ese dolor, el dolor de perder a su padre. Yo ya tuve que manejar este dolor una vez, y forzarla a ella a que pasé por eso me arruinaría.

Perderla de nuevo, ese pensamiento me puso de rodillas como lo hizo hace tanto tiempo. Pensé que sería más fácil la segunda vez... estaba equivocado. De hecho dolió más, ahora con el conocimiento de que ella no me recordaría.

Caminé lentamente por mi casa, tocando cosas, sólo para poder sentir algo, cualquier cosa que no sea dolor. Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y me quedé ahí por un momento pensando.

"Ella estará bien, y será feliz, lo sabes" -Me seguía diciendo a mi mismo-.

Quería probar que eso estaba equivocado de cualquier forma posible. Quiero encontrar una falla en ese razonamiento, y así poder tener una escusa para encontrar una forma de volver a estar con ella. Ni siquiera tengo que verla. Solo saber que ella estaba en algún lugar allá afuera con las memorias de nosotros era suficiente. Salí de mi habitación y continué caminando. Necesitaba dejar de revolcarme en mi tristeza. Bajé las escaleras y entré a la sala del televisor, e instantáneamente mis ojos se dirigieron a la pluma que descansaba arriba del televisor. Tenía un color blanco fantasmal, toda la energía se había ido de ella. Me aproximé lentamente, y estiré mi mano hacia ella. No tenía idea si me teletransportaría con ella, si me llevaría donde quería ir. Ni siquiera me importaba donde me llevaría, solo quería que me llevara lejos. La agarré con la mano, apretándola cerca de mi pecho, esperando ser tragado por la oscuridad de nuevo. Para mi alivio y decepción, no sucedió. Abrí mis ojos, no había ido a ningún lugar. Suspiré, no con ira o tristeza, era un suspiro de derrota.

Muchas veces he perdido lo que es preciado para mi corazón... El dolor fue lentamente desgarrando mi interior. Caí de rodillas otra vez al recordar los días después de haber conocido a Dashie.

Sus primeras palabras... El tiempo en que cocinábamos... Cada momento fue permanentemente grabado en mi mente. La idea de que ella nunca me recordaría era horrible para mi mente. Solo quería que acabara todo, igual que hace muchos años.

No.

Dashie no querría que eso sucediera. Tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida. Le hice la promesa a mis padres de que viviría una vida feliz. Una en la que pueda mirar hacia atrás, ver lo que había hecho, y sonreír por esos momentos.

Coloqué la pluma devuelta sobre el televisor. Miré la habitación. Estaba tranquila y solitaria, como normalmente estaba. Me senté en la silla y me quedé mirando el televisor apagado, pensando en nada, tratando de limpiar mis pensamientos.

* * *

Me desperté de un salto, el sol se filtraba por la ventana.

"Mierda, ¿Era tarde para el trabajo de nuevo?"- Tomé mi teléfono, era domingo-.

"¡Menos mal! La mejor noticia que he tenido en mucho tiempo"

Eso último que dije me recordó el por que esta era la mejor noticia después de todo. Rápidamente me hundí de nuevo en mi tristeza. Había un vaso de agua sobre la mesa, lo bebí rápidamente. Hoy sería un nuevo día. Hice una promesa, no solo a mis padres.

"Sino también a ti Dashie, seguiré adelante con mi vida con nuestros recuerdos"

En el velador, al lado de la lámpara, estaba el álbum de fotos de mi madre, y dentro de el descansaba todo mi pasado. Mi triste e infructuoso pasado. Lleno de perdidas y muerte. Pero también tenía los mejores momentos de mi vida. Tenía los últimos quince años de mi vida, los años que han hecho hoy posible. He ojeado las páginas de este libro más que cualquier otro y, sin embargo, este aun me sigue haciendo sonreír. Abrí la primera página. Fotos de la familia alineadas, lo mismo el siguiente par de páginas. Pero ahí, algunas páginas más adelante, estaba la foto de mi Dashie y todas las cosas que hicimos juntos. Este es el por que yo sabía que tenía que dejarla ir antes, así ella podría seguir teniendo estos recuerdos en su vedadero hogar. Al principio, culpaba esas otras ponis. Ellas estaban celosas de lo que Dashie y yo teníamos, pensaba. Pero ellas solo estaban buscando lo mejor para los intereses de su amiga. Celestia tenía razón, Dashie no podría vivir aquí, no el la Tierra. Ella necesitaba estar Equestria para vivir.

Di vuelta la página, y lo que vi dibujo una lágrima en mi ojo. La carta que Dashie escribió para mi, después de que me dejó la primera vez. Puedo recordarla sin siquiera leerla.

"Papá,

Durante quince años te hiciste cargo de mi. Por Quince años me amaste, jugaste conmigo, te aseguraste de que disfrutara mi vida en un mundo que no era hecho para mi. No soy una yegua de muchas palabras, pero a pesar de que te lo dije en persona, sentí que debía hacer una versión escrita para que te asegures que todo fue real.

Te amo papá, me ayudaste a convertirme en la yegua que soy ahora. No estoy segura de lo que va a pasar ahora, o si recordaré algo de esto, pero quiero que sepas que hiciste un buen trabajo criandome, aunque fuera un poco terca aveces.

Con el permiso de Celestia, espero que puedas mantener nuestras fotos, nuestros recuerdos contigo, para que nunca me olvides. De nuevo, te amo, y gracias.

Tu pequeña hija siempre,  
Tu pequeña Dashie por siempre,  
Rainbow Dash."

Bajé la mirada para leerla de nuevo. Aunque sabía cada palabra de memoria, me consolaba el saber que Dashie había escrito esto para mi. Recorrí el papel lentamente, repasando cada detalle.

"Papá" -Empecé-.

"Durante quince años te hiciste cargo de mi. Por Quince años me amaste, jugaste conmigo, te aseguraste de que dsifrutara mi vida en un mundo que no era hecho para mi. No soy una yegua de muchas palabras, pero a pesar de que te lo dije en persona, sentí que debía hacer una versión escrita para que te asegures que todo fue real."- Hasta aquí todo bien-. Una lágrima se estaba formando en mi ojo.

"Te amo papá, me ayudaste a convertirme en la yegua que soy ahora. Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda de nuevo"- Espera, eso no es acerqué al papel para asegurarme de haber leído bien, y lo había hecho.

"Lamento decirte que tuve que cambiar la nota original que escribí para ti hace muchos días, pero necesitaba una manera de hablar contigo, y esta era la última conexión que tengo a casa..."

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Me froté los ojos con la palma de mi mano, tratando de aclarar lo que me hacia leer la nota de Dashie mal, pero no importaba lo mucho que frotara mis ojos, las palabras seguían ahí.

"Sé que estuviste aquí una segunda vez, sentí ese succión de energía, como la primera vez que te traje.

Es cierto que soy el elemento de la lealtad, pero ¿Como puedo ser eso, si no puedo ser leal a mi familia igual que con mi amigas? Entonces ahora, te dejo con una elección. Con esta elección, yo seguiré leal, no solo a mis amigas, sino a ti también. Celestia tomó mis poderes, y ya no controlo la habilidad de traerte de vuelta a mi mundo. Bloqueé mis memorias de ti lejos, muy adentro de mi mente, en un lugar donde Celestia no sería capaz de llegar, pero no duraran mucho. Mis memorias volverán si te veo de nuevo, así es como funciona el hechizo. Hasta entonces, las memorias que poni morada, Twilight, me de, serán las mias.

Y esta es tu elección, entrar a Equestria y estar conmigo; a la que criaste. O elegir no hacerlo, y yo seré la Rainbow Dash que esta en el show. Si tu vienes, estaré esperando cerca del lago al lado del bosque. Y esto es importante, no estaré ahí para siempre. Me di la idea a mi misma de que por 3 días, de tiempo en Equestria, debería ir al lago a relajarme. Por lo que entiendo, eso te da un poco más de un mes para decidir. Este papel ahora controla lo que queda de mis habilidades. Una vez ese mes pase, la energía lo hará también, y cuando la energía se vaya el portal será cerrado, tras de ti, o enfrente de ti. Sea cual sea, depende de ti, y no hay vuelta atrás, se cerrara para siempre.

Tu pequeña hija siempre,  
Tu pequeña Dashie por siempre,  
Rainbow Dash."

No pude creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿Ella sabía que estuve ahí otra vez? No importa eso, ¿Ella sabía como controlar su magia? No importa eso, ¿Me estaba dando una elección? Esa última pregunta me hizo sentir raro por dentro. Arranqué cuidadosamente el papel del libro y lo sostuve en mis manos. Podía sentir la energía en los dedos, pero ¿Como lo activo?. Es decir, ¿Como es que lo activaría si es que quisiera? El papel tenía la energía, pero solo ella podía activarla.

Solté un gruñido de frustración. ¡Solo escúchate! ¡Como puedo ser tan egoísta! ¡Como podría poner en peligro tantas vidas sólo para mis propios fines egoístas! Pero me di cuenta de que Dashie me necesitaba. Ella me dejó esta carta para que ella recordara nuestras memorias de nuevo. Voy a hacer esto por ella.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, la pluma. Me puse de pie y casi corriendo la pequeña distancia hacia la pluma coloqué el papel cerca de ella. Una corriente de energía comenzó a fluir entra ambas. La pluma era azul una vez más y latía lentamente. Di un paso atrás, aturdido por la sorpresa y la confusión. Pero entonces escuché la voz de Celestia en mi cabeza.  
"Tu mundo no fue hecho para ella, lo siento pero así es como debe ser".

Me quedé mirando la pluma por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Di un paso hacia ella, con muchas cosas en mi mente, y luego... me di vuelta y me fui.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, el próximo será el último.**

**Les debo una gran disculpa por el tiempo que les hice esperar para subir este capítulo, no tengo escusas...**

**Como dije el próximo será el último, pero hay un especial de Doctor Hooves, de navidad si no me equivoco, así que quizás también traduzca ese capítulo extra que viene con la secuela.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
